FLAPPY DASH!
by Crimson Rose97
Summary: Twilight must play Flappy Bird to save Rainbow Dash


Rainbow Dash quickly dashed towards the tree castle, her bags all packed and ready to go. Dressed in her Daring Do cosplay costume, complete with her new Daring book at hand as well, ready to go this the Daring convention with Twilight.

"Twilight!" Dash calls out as she bust through the doors. "Let's go! The train to Las Pegasus leaves in ten minutes!" She called out. "You didn't come to the convention last year, I'm not gonna let you miss it this time."

"In here!" Twilight's voice rang from map room.

Dash came to the room. On her throne, hunching over on a phone, Twilight was on her phone playing something. "Just give me five minutes to finish this and I'll be done."

Rainbow groans. "Twilight, you can play on the train. It's about leave without us."

"I know I know, just gimme a -"

" _You are dead_." the game announcer said. Twilight moans. "So close!"

"What were you playing anyway?" Rainbow asked as she came over to Twilight, pulling her up off her chair. "Get your things, now."

"It's this new game app. Vinyl Scratch introduced it to me." Twilight said as she got out of her chair. She was also dressed in her Daring Do costume. "It's really trialing."

"If it isn't Daring do based game, I don't care." Dash said. "Now let's go." She took off.

Twilight and Dash went to the station, boarded on it and took off.

As Dash went on and on about how awesome it would be to finally go to a convention with Twilight, the princess of friendship was on her phone playing her game again.

"Hey Egghead, are you even listening to me?" Rainbow glared at Twilight.

Twilight's finger repeatedly tapped on the screen of her phone. There was sheer concentration on her face, staring deep into the screen. She tapped and tapped till the same voice from before announced that she was dead again.

"Twilight...what's so important that you are ignoring me?" She asked the princess with a grunt.

Twilight sighed. "It's this game. I'm trying to beat this pony's high score, he or she really is far in the leading charts."

Dash shook her head. "Seriously? You're more pumped up about a video game than the Daring Convention!" She rubbed her head.

She then reached over and grabbed the phone from the princess.

"HEY!" Twilight shouted in surprise.

Rainbow looked at the game and grunted. "Flappy bird?" She looked back at Twilight with a bored, look. "You fucking serious?"

"It's a really an advance game."

"If the game isn't action pact, it's boring." she tossed Twilight's phone to her before digging into her shorts and pulling out her cellphone. Dash pulls up a Daring Do app up on it and showed it to the princess. "Now this game is awesome. You play as Daring as she searches the ruby heart of the Kurin Empire."

Twilight sat up, rubbing Rainbow's fingerprints off of the screen of her phone with her shirt before looking up at Rainbow's game. "You like it?"

"Fuck ya! I love this game. I just wish I can actually be in it. Be in her shoes!" Rainbow boosted, daydreaming of her idol.

Twilight rubbed her chin before snapping her fingers. "Maybe you can!"

Rainbow narrows her eyes at her. "What do you mean?"

"I've been working on a spell with Starlight. It suppose to take a pony literally inside of the game of their choice. Essentially, you become the actual character!"

Rainbow thought about it for a moment before gasping. "Oh, I can become Daring!?"

"Just her character in the video game of course. And I assume you played the whole game already?"

"Heck yeah I did. I beat this game a dozen times! Me becoming her will be a new experience!"

"And time will fly faster and before you know it, we'll be there before you know it."

Rainbow puts the phone down and grinned at the princess. "Well? What are you waiting for?! Put me into the game!"

"I haven't tested the spell yet-"

"I can take it! Besides if things turn to shit, you can just zap me back out." Rainbow pushed. "Let's do this Twilight!" She shouted, jumping in her seat in joy.

"Okay okay!" Twilight laughed before sitting up. She closed her eyes. "Now, concentrate on Daring Do…" She muttered.

"I'm always thinking of her." Rainbow grinned.

Twilight's horn sparked it's bright pink. She turned to Dash and crossed her fingers. "Ready?"

"Just fucking do it." Dash shouted.

Twilight then casted her spell out of that. The whole car was consumed in this blinding light. The other passengers exclaimed and shouted by the sudden use of magic just being used. It lasted about a moment before the light faded and Dash was gone.

Twilight looked around to check to see if the spell actually worked. She picked up Rainbow's phone and looked at the game. She sees the game playing, seeing Daring Do running through a temple.

"Well, she's taken care of." Twilight blatantly tossed Dash's phone on her seat before picking up her phone and continued playing Flappy bird. "Now to beat this pony's score."

When Dash stirred, she groaned. "Ow, Twilight, you didn't even tell me that the game hurt." She said shaking her head. "Well, it doesn't matter now, I'm in a Dar-what?!" Dash gawked at her surroundings.

There were crappy apple tree designs and cotton candy-like clouds, some grayer than most. The Daring Do game was based on a realistic forest, not something that resembled Pinkie Pie's child-like cake drawings. If that didn't tell her that she wasn't in the game, the towering pixelated blue lettering with the phase FLAPPY BIRD written in the sky told her.

"Oh you got to be shitting me!?" Dash groaned. She hopped-

Hopped?

Dash dared to look down at her body to find out that she has no fucking legs or arms. Her whole body was round and cartoony like, her wings were too tiny to fit her body.

"Twi-" Dash tried to call out for Twilight before music started to play loudly. Her body started to move on it's own. "WHOA!" Dash cries out.

Her body hopped high in the blue sky. Her wings involuntarily began flapping as hard as they could to support her larger portion.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!" Dash cussed out, jumping over the first hurdle of trees. When that happened, her wings flapped harder, bringing her higher into the sky, jolting each time to stay afloat.

A cloud came to view, her wings automatically locked up and she plummeted to the ground. Dash let out a shrill scream, she couldn't move her wings to catch herself.

Just as she was about to crash into the ground, her body jolted back up, her wings flapped by themselves again. "WHAT'S GOING ON!?" Rainbow Dash screamed.

"Wha!" Twilight's voice boomed in the world. At the same time, Dash begun falling down again and crashed into a tree.

And died.

The game automatically restarted itself to the title screen. Rainbow Dash groaned loudly, looking like she was going to hurl.

"That sucked…" She moaned, seeing stars for a moment.

"Um...uh...Rainbow?" Twilight's voice boomed loudly again.

Rainbow shook her head before hopping around to face where the voice came from. She looked up high into the blue sky and her jaw dropped. In a large rectangle window that resembled the screen of a cell phone, Twilight's face was clear as day.

"Twilight!" Rainbow Dash shouted, jumping up and down to get her attention. "Twilight, i'm in your stupid game! I'm in here!"

Twilight narrowed her eyes, almost squinting to look at the bird - or this case, pony. Her eyes them widened and her brows nearly jumped off her face when she saw the cyan blob with a messy rainbow mane and tail. "Oh no…" She whispered.

"Twilight! Why am I in your stupid game!?" Dash snapped at her. "I'm suppose to be in my Daring game!"

"I-I don't know!" Twilight shouted, scratching her head. "Were you thinking of Flappy Bird?"

"I was thinking about my game!"

Twilight thought to why her friend ended up in the game and bit her lips. While she's thinking, the screen started to darkened.

The world around RD was diming as well. "Uh Twilight, it's getting dark!" Dash called out.

Twilight gasped out loud before swiping at the screen to bring the light back up. "I may know what's wrong with the spell?"

"You were thinking of your game." Rainbow Dash monotonically said, taking the words out of her mouth.

Twilight blushed brightly red. "Yeah…." She said defeatedly.

"Well? Unthink it and get me the fuck out of this game!" Dash said, gritting her teeth.

"I-I'm doing it." Twilight said, her horn sparking. "I am sorry for the mishap."

Dash grunted and closed her eyes. Awaiting for her trip back. She waited...and waited...and waited.

Until she heard the two worst words in her life.

"Uh oh." Twilight softly said.

Dash slowly opened her eyes. "Uh oh?" She repeated. "What's uh oh?"

"I…" Twilight scratched her head. "I can't take you out."

"WHAT!?" Dash hopped high by that.

"Gimme a second!" Twilight used her magic to instead levitated her duffle bag and dug through it. It took her a moment to pull out a large book and flip through the pages till she founded the one she was looking for. "Okay, I found the spell." She did a quick read through of the page, all the way to the fine, bold print she accidently missed.

 _ **PLAYER MUST BEAT WHATEVER HIGH SCORE OR LEVEL TO BE ABLE TO LEAVE.**_

"Oh boy." The princess's voice went up a couple of octaves. She told Dash the print and she let out a loud scream.

Dash's scream echoed out of the phone's speaker for everyone in the car to hear. One of the passengers had mistaken the scream for a scary game.

Well, they weren't wrong. Flappy Bird was scary; scary for Dash 'cause she never played this game before.

Twilight casted a sound barrier around herself and the phone so they wouldn't disturbed the others on the train.

RD screamed for a good bit before slowly calming down. "Okay...okay. I'm fine, I'm fine." she mimicked the breathing techniques Twilight and Fluttershy did when they go into their freak outs. "W-what's the high score in this game?" She asked Twilight as calmly as she could.

"Hmm," Twilight hummed, her lavender finger pressed against the window, pressed at the Ranking slot. Large letters with different usernames popped up, nearly hitting Dash in the face. The cyan mare grunted and then looked at the high score.

On the very top, username: _AngelOfChaos3 - high score: 119 feet_

" _AngelOfChaos_?" Dash raised a brow at that. "Twily, what's your username?"

" _PrincessOfBooks354_." Twilight grinned. "Pretty creative huh?"

"Egg….head."

Twilight sighed. "Alright, all you have to do is get 120 and you'll be able to get out. You're fast, you can probably get this done easy." She smirked.

Dash nodded. "Yeah, press start. I wanna get out of here as fast as I can."

"Alright, ready?"

"Press it!"

Twilight pressed the start button and the game activated.

Like before, Rainbow felt her body hopped high in the air, her wings expanded, she goes to flap over the first tree…

And plummeted to the ground with a bone-crushing groan and died.

The game main menu popped up and Dash came back alive. She shook her head. "Ow!"

"What happened?" Twilight asked alarmly.

Dash rubbed her neck - scratch that, she doesn't have a neck as it turned out. "I don't know! I tried to move my wings like I'm doing now but I couldn't!"

"That's weird. How did you move before?"

"I dunno. I couldn't control my body, it was like….Oh crap." Dash figured out why it didn't work.

So did Twilight. "I was controlling you…."

Dash facewinged herself and muffled another scream.

"Okay, we're gonna have to work together."

"Work together?" Dash unfurled herself. "Twilight, you're controlling by body. I have to depend on you. How far did you get in this stupid ass game?"

"Uh….five feet." Twilight blushed with a nervous smile.

Dash felt her eyes twitched in anger. "Oh dear, i'm in big trouble."

"Don't lose faith in me just yet. I've studied every mistake I made, I'm sure I can get you out."

Dash took deep breaths before looking up at her. "Okay….you got this, Twi. I believe in ya."

Twilight nodded. "Okay, I'm gonna start now. Ready?"

With a nod, Twilight started the game. She tapped the screen twice before Dash ran into a cloud and died again.

"That one didn't count." Twilight quickly said with an apology.

Dash just glared at her when she was respawned.

Twilight started it up again and tapped.

4 taps - death by tree

8 taps - death by cloud

3 taps - death by falling.

Each time Dash died, the more irritated she became at Twilight. She does her best to encourage her friend to get the job done, it wasn't working because the princess was stuck in the single digits.

"Okay, okay," Dash breathed heavily. "Try to find the right rhythm. If you can do that, you can do anything."

Twilight nodded and restarted. She did have a few rough starts, trying to find that right rhythm. When she got it down, she hunched over in her seat and began playing for real. After apologizing to Dash again and again.

Twilight tapped on the screen, carefully watching for the objects in front of Dash. Dash, putting all of her trust into the princess, having her body being controlled by another wasn't her favorite thing to be in. The air escaped out of her lungs as each time Twi tapped on the screen and her body jolted.

As soon as Twilight hit around 39 feet, a new hurdle came forward….

A dragon...and she had to keep Dash in the middle as it traveled through the mouth and out from the other side - it's butt. Twilight couldn't keep it up and Dash ended up dying by being impaled by the dragon's teeth.

Dash threw a temper tantrum.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that was in there!" Twilight said.

"I'm gonna be stuck in this lame ass game forever!"

"Twilight?" this familiar meek voice called to the princess.

Twilight turned around and gasped in surprise. Behind her was Fluttershy, sitting in a seat next to her. In her arms was Angel Bunny, playing on his personal phone. "Fluttershy, what are you doing here?"

"Oh hi Twilight." Fluttershy giggled. "I'm on my way to Treehugger's home. She has a bunny that she couldn't keep anymore, I'm on my way there to pick her up." She looked at angel. "Apparently, Angel here wanted a girlfriend and liked Treehugger's bunny."

Angel grinned with that before continued to play his game on the phone.

"Um, what are you going?" fluttershy asked her.

"Dash and I are on our way to Las Pegasus to a Daring Do convention." Twilight smiled.

"Ooh, that's exciting. Treehugger's home is the next stop before Las Pegasus." fluttershy giggled. "We can be here together...um? Where's Rainbow Dash?"

"In...here…" Dash replied from the phone speakers.

Fluttershy blinked. "Did Dashie missed the train and you're talking to her on the phone?"

Twilight blushed. "Not...exactly." She showed Fluttershy the phone. Flutters took the phone and gasped, seeing the blob Rainbow Dash waving at her.

"Oh my gosh, Rainbow Dash. what happened to her?"

"What happened? Twilight fucked up and now I'm stuck!" Dash growled.

"I told you repeatedly that I'm sorry." Twilight grunted annoyingly.

"So, you're stuck?" Fluttershy asked softly.

"The only way I can get her out is if I beat the high level." Twilight explained.

"Twilight here can't get passed it. Its super hard!" Dash hopped around mad. "Could you help?"

"Oh gosh, no!" Fluttershy exclaimed. "I get upset every time the birdy dies." The buttercup mare then turned towards Angel. "Angel, on the other hand, loves the game. He plays it all the time."

Angel Bunny chatters in his animal tongue while playing on his phone.

"In fact he's playing the same he now, trying to defeat his current high score. He's really determined at it."

Both Twilight and RD looked at the two with the same blank look.

"Is Angel Bunny user _AngelOfChaos3_ ?" Dash asked them.

Angel responded with a rock on hand motion.

"Maybe Angel can help you guys." Fluttershy said.

Angel chattered angerly, shaking his head no.

"Uh, translate, Flutters?" Dash asked.

Fluttershy grunted. "Angel Bunny, I am not translating that foul mouth of yours. I know you don't want to help but you are going to do it or else."

The bunny looked up from his game, glaring at his own. He made bunny noises again which only arritated Fluttershy even more.

"If you don't help my friends, you will not get a single carrot for a week."

The bunny stuck his tongue out before hopping up to her height. The two had a stare off. The intense stares coming off the two individual was so dark, no pony would be able to cut through it with a knife.

Normally, Angel would be able to win at these contests. But this go around, thanks to more evolved Stare Master, Fluttershy made the arrogant brat shrunk down and lost.

"He will help." Fluttershy then giggled, turning to her friends.

"I don't care who plays me, just gimme out of here!" Dash shouted.

Fluttershy nodded before handed the phone to her pet.

Angel relectively grabbed it from her and looked at the phone. He chattered at Fluttershy to translate.

"Angel would like to know if the game is the same even after it's been magically altered?" Fluttershy asked for him to Twilight.

"So far, yeah." Twilight responded.

Angel did a test start to make sure just as Dash was glaring him. He pressed start and saw the blob jolted up with a scream and she fell flat to the ground and it restarted again.

"Okay, that's enough and get on with it!" Dash snapped at the bunny, veins popping out of her forehead.

Angel Bunny's lips curled up to a menicing grin. He started up the game and have RD lifted up to the ground and died crashing into the ground repeatedly again and again.

"STOP!" RD blood-curdling screams her head off each time the bunny kept "killing her" over and over.

"Hey!" Fluttershy rips the phone out of the bunny's paws.

"Dash, are you alright?" Twilight asked her.

Dash whimpered. "I want out of here…." She almost started to cry.

Fluttershy glared at the bunny. "You gonna be serious about this?"

Angel Bunny sighed, nodding his head before reaching up with his paw out. Waiting patiently to get the phone back.

Fluttershy grunted before handing the phone back. "You better."

Angel saluted her before sitting on the couch and got into serious mode.

"Ready Dash?" Fluttershy asked.

"No more…" Dash whines.

Angel took that as an yes and starts the game up and played.

Fluttershy and Twilight watched Angel play the game. Dash couldn't believe that she was being controlled by a mean rabbit. Putting trust in him to get her out of the game.

Angel was focus, the level of concentration was awe-inspiring, seeing how he professionally tapped the screen without missing a beat. Expertly hurdling Rainbow over trees, ducking under clouds, he didn't even break a sweat when he had to go through the dragon.

The scores rapidly piled up. 34 feet, 56, feet, 79 feet. Twilight couldn't believe how fast he was going at. Dash on the other hand was screaming, "GET ME OUT OF HERE, TWILIGHT!"

Angel tapped, tapped with ease before making to 120 feet.

"Angel says he got it!" fluttershy shouted at Twilight.

Twilight used the reversal spell to have RD out of the phone. Dash flew out and crashed into the cart couches and groaned loudly.

At the hotel where the convention was held, Dash had gotten too sick to even attend. She lie in the bed all bundled up with a groan. Being inside that stupid game had taken a toll.

"You sure you don't want me to stay up here with you?" Twilight asked RD as she adjusted her custom cosplay outfit for the Daring Do Convention to fit right.

Dash groaned. "No…" She said softly. "You go ahead. Don't let me be the reason for you to go out. I'll be fine."

Twilight sighed. "Well alright. Want anything while I'm out?"

"I'm good…."

Twilight nodded before walking out of the room.

As soon as Twilight left however, Dash quickly sat up and grabbed her phone. She had quickly uploaded a game and grinned when the game popped up.

FLAPPY BIRD.

"Okay you fucking rabbit, I'm gonna beat your score, ya sonvabitch!" Dash grinned before pressing start.

5 taps in, she dies by tree.

FIN


End file.
